Fatherhood
by Winterlude
Summary: When Victoire gives Teddy unexpected news, Teddy and Harry have a talk about fatherhood. TLVW pairing. Please, REVIEW!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter 

_I can't do this, _Teddy thought.

_Now I'll count till three. When I finish, I'll wake up._

_One, two, three..._

_Damn, I'm still here._

_I can't do this. No, no, no, I can't do this._

'Ehm... Teddy?' a blonde woman asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

'Yes?'

'Teddy... have you... have you heard what I've just said?'

'Well... yes, I... I heard that.'

'And... what do you think about it?'

'I... I... it's...'

'Does it upset you?'

'No, Victoire, I... I think... I...'

'Because I want you to know that I'm happy. Very very happy.'

'Yes... well...'

'Aren't you happy?'

'Victoire,' Teddy finally said trying not to look into his wife's eyes 'I can't be a father. I just can't.'

After a few hours, he was sitting in Potter's kitchen. His godfather was gazing at him with a suspicious look on his face.

'Teddy,' he said 'you know I love you like if you were my own son. And that this house will forever be your house. And that if you need anything I'll be here for you'

The boy nodded

'But you can't just come to my house, sit in the kitchen and not say anything for one hour and fifteen minutes. One hour and fifteen minutes, I counted it!'

The boy didn't reply.

'That's what I mean! I've been trying to talk to you for the last hour, asking you questions and stuff, but you just don't reply.'

The boy didn't say anything.

'Teddy, please, tell me what's wrong!'

'...'

'I'm very concerned, Teddy, what happened?'

'...'

'Oh, camon, tell me!'

'...'

'If you are here, it means you want my help, don't you?'

'...'

'Please, say something.'

'...'

'Even James acts in a more mature way, did you know that?'

'...'

'For God's sake, you're 26! You're married! Why are you acting like this?'

'...'

'Ok, now I'm going to send my Patronus to Victoire to find out what has happened' he said, taking his wand from his pocket.

'NO!'

'No?' Harry asked.

'Just... just don't do it.'

'Why?'

'We... I... don't do it.'

'Umm... did you have a fight?'

'Kind of'

Harry wished that Ginny or James or Albus or Lily – anyone!- had been there. He wasn't good with love problems. And his godson was looking so desperate

'Do you want to tell me what happened?' he said trying not to look too stupid.

'She's pregnant.'

Harry couldn't believe what he had heard. _I'm getting old, _he thought _I mishear things._

'Erm... she is what?'

'Pregnant'

Oh God, he had heard right. His godson was going to have a son. Remus and Dora's grandson. He felt overwhelmed by happiness and stood up to hug the boy.

'But it's great, Teddy! You, Victoire, a kid... it will be wonderful!'

Teddy didn't answer.

'Why... why are you uspet? What's the matter?'

'...'

'You're going to be a father, Teddy, it's...'

'I CAN'T!' the boy yelled.

'You can't what?'

'I – can't – be – a –father.'

'But... Teddy, why are you saying this?'

'I have... have never had a father'

Harry looked hit by that and Teddy realized his mistake.

'Don't misunderstand me, please. You've been great and my childhood was good, I had you, Ginny, Gran, Ron, Hermione... But... none of you was my true father. I never got to meet him. I... I just can't be a father. I don't know how to do that.'

'But Teddy...'

'What if I'm not good?' What if he hates me? What if he wishes I wasn't his father? What if I turn his childhood into a hell? It will... will be better for Victoire and him not to have me around. I'll just cause trouble.

Harry shook his head. He felt sad that his godson had such a low opinion of himself, but at the same he remembered a man who had said those very same words twenty-six years before and this made him smile.

'Teddy,' he said.

The young boy looked at him, trying to hide his tears.

'Teddy. First of all, you'll be a great father...'

'But I...'

'Wait. What do you think of me as a father?'

'What? Why...'

'Just answer'

'You... you're a great dad. Your children love you. James and Albus want to be like you. Lily says you're are her hero. You're perfect.'

'But I never got to know my dad.'

'Oh... that's right.'

'Yes.'

'And how... how did you manage to do that?'

'Teddy, I found everything I needed inside myself. When you see your child for the first time you just know what you have to do.'

'I... I...'

'Teddy, our fathers live in us, their spirit is in us.'

'...'

'Did you know that your father was as much scared as you are when he found out that your mother was pregnant?'

The boy looked shocked.

'What? But why?'

'Because he was a warewolf. Because he was scared that he wasn't going to be good enough for your mother and you.'

'WHAT? Why have you never told me?'

'Because... because it doesn't matter. Your father went back to your mum. He realized his mistake. He totally, fully loved you. He died for you.'

'But he wanted to leave me!'

'Can you blame him?'

'Of course I...'

'Aren't you doing the same thing?'

'It's different!'

'It's the same thing.'

'No it's not'

'Teddy, listen to me. Go back to Victoire. She'll understand. She loves you. Don't run away, don't act like a coward.'

'I'm - not - a - coward.'

'Of course you aren't. And neither was your dad. That's why he went back. That's why you have to go back.'

'...'

'Will you, Teddy?'

_9 months later_

'Harry! Harry! Wake up!'

'Umm... what?'

'Teddy's patronus arrived! Victoire had the kid!' Ginny said ecstatically.

'Oh...' said Harry, half sleeping

'It's a boy! They called him Remus Harry. Remus Harry Lupin! Isn't that sweet?'

Falling asleep again, Harry smiled and mumbled to himself:

_Remus Harry Lupin. I like the sound._

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I was unsure about publishing it because your reviews for my other story were so kind and sweet that I was afraid of disappointing you... ;) Anyway, remember, English is not my first language: so, please, forgive my mistakes.


End file.
